nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Jebediah Talius
Jebediah Talius is a Carradian-Born Ammerinian, and current Commander of ZOCOM, as well as a representative for the New Stable-Tec Corporation. He was born on January 21st, 2028 (AWE). He is an experienced veteran of many different forms of combat. He is also known for spearheading the construction of Imperial Everest Space Station, and being a former executive of the New Stable-Tec Corporation. Early Life Jebediah was born in Greenhill on January 21st, 2028 AWE. He was born to both Special Agent Sarah Talius and her husband Sgt. Robert Talius. His two older brothers, Irving and Johnathon, were both 9 at the time of his birth. During his school years, he was a fairly normal student, albeit bit introverted. He constantly would have fantasies and dreams of going to space, and eventually chose to take an astro-survivalist course created by the New Carradian Army. Invasion of New Carradia On November 11th, 2039, when Jebediah was only 11, the Imperium of Vonver invaded New Carradia. The Carradian Army established a naval flotilla around the island, but it was quickly destroyed by Von Orbital Strikes. The Von Army was trying to establish a beachhead in Greenhill, where Jebediah lived at the time. A large battle ensued between the Carradian Military and the Von Army. During the invasion, his mother and father were killed in an airstrike, and his two brothers, whom were part of the local militia at the time, were slain in a battle with Von marines. Jebediah managed to escape with his younger sister, Cooper, with the help of an Ammerinian sleeper agent within the city. The attack left him with no family aside from his sister, and also without a home. Imperial Trainee Years Adoption & IAAF Academy After escaping Carradia, he was taken in by an Ammerinian Agent, named Alex Yokona Remi. Alex raised Jebediah, and taught him many useful skills, such as piloting and outdoor survival. He was the youngest person to be accepted into the IAAF Academy, being only 17 at the time of enrollment. After graduating into what would one day become the Space Navy, he pursued the role of being a space fighter pilot, being one of the original Fury Interceptor test pilots. By 2049, he was a full-fledged wing commander and one of the youngest in the fleet, only being in his early twenties. Initial Military Career Second Invasion of Davinhia It wasn't long before conflict surfaced in Ammerinia yet again. The rouge state of Ruswall invaded Davinhia under the pressure of its (now former) ally of Canwall. Ammerinia, along with other GIN nations, took action to defend Davinhia. Jebediah was mobilized under the 3rd Orbit Assault League ''and engaged Ruswallian forces. During the battle of Davingrad, his interceptor was hit by a missile fired from a Ruswallian Mech. His fighter was critically damaged and went down in Dragohia, a jungle island located close to Davinhia. Jebediah managed to survive in the Dragohian Wilderness for over 40 days before being rescued. He was given the Order of Terra award as a result of his actions. Canwall Conflict & Space Navy Around 2050, a conflict in Canwall, a longtime enemy of Davinhia, spurred up due to accusations of communism. Jebediah was mobilized once again. He fought in the Battle Over Aleksi, where he racked up over 79 kills. And during the Battle of Old Alberta, he used his fighter as a missile by flying it towards a column of tanks and ejecting at the last second. This action garnered him the Savior Medal, as well as the Imperial Medal of Honor. Eventually the Imperial Space Force was transformed into the Imperial Space Navy. Jebediah was promoted to Captain, and commanded the ''ISV Velvet Remedy for a time between 2050 and 2065 AWE. The Atlas Conflict & Davinhian Civil War Atlas Conflict The Atlas conflict occurred when the Atlas PMC went rouge and began committing acts of terrorism throughout Urth. Ammerinia and the GIN responded by waging a campaign against the Atlas corporation. During the Battle of Nu-Ruswall City, he joined the ground assault teams in destroying the Atlas main building and freeing the captives held within it. Stable-Tec Contract Shortly after the Atlas Conflict concluded in 2065, the New Stable-Tec Corporation approached Jebediah and offered him an executive position at Stable-Tec. He agreed, and was appointed Overseer of Arms Manufacturing. He served as an executive until 2069, where he stepped down and instead became a spokesperson for the company instead. He also re-joined the military during this time as well. ZOCOM Formation In 2071, after Emperor James Mechan's defection, Jebediah proposed ZOCOM (Zone Operations Command), an elite response team which could deal with high-risk international scenarios that the Central Bureau of Intelligence could not. The project was approved by the newly elected Emperor Catherine Calculus and the Imperial Council, and so ZOCOM was officially activated, with Jebediah designated as its official commander. NS Multiverse Expansion Davinhian Crisis Current Status Personality Like his adoptive mother, Jebediah is very uptight and somewhat stuffy. Despite this, he still has a compassionate side, and has good intentions. He is also charismatic and, in his own words, twist his sentences in a way that he can get virtually anything he wants. = Category:Characters Category:Unsourced quotes Category:Ammerinia Category:Half-Caucasian Category:Half-Islander Category:Ammerinian Category:Von Category:Human Category:Biracial